Palabras que jamás diré
by AniKamia666
Summary: ¿Qué tan bueno o malo es guardar lo que uno siente? Umi lo descubrirá en esta pequeña historia.


— ¡Honoka!— dije con autoridad — Debemos estar listas para el concierto ¡Levántate de una vez!

— Umi~— se quejaba — ¡Pero es domingo!

— No uses excusas, anda, vamos.

Levante como pude a Honoka con ayuda de Kotori. Esta chica... Es una gran school idol, pero debe disciplinarse.

Obviamente no sabe que pienso esto de ella, sería dejarla conformarse. Y para realizar los sueños, hay que esforzarse cada día.

Hay muchas cosas que no digo por el bien común.

Llegamos a las escaleras a las 7 de la mañana y comenzamos a subirlas y bajarlas. Todas las chicas habían sido puntuales.

Me gusta estar en µ's, sinceramente no pensé que el ser school idol quedara conmigo, pero Honoka y Kotori me dieron la confianza que necesitaba para al menos intentarlo.

Aunque... Aún sigue siendo embarazoso que la gente me vea con una falda tan corta.

— Umi ¿Te sientes bien? Estás bastante colorada.— me dijo una pelimorada con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro.

— Si, lo siento, recordé algo vergonzoso.— suspiré — ¿Qué hora es Nozomi?

— ¡La hora de ir por algo de almorzar!— dijo Honoka con energía.

— En un momento.— le respondí.

— Bueno, son cerca de las 9, creo que estaría bien ir a comer algo.— Eli se acercó a mi con una sonrisa.

Por favor... No hagas eso...

— ¡Yo ya tengo hambre nya!— exclamó Rin, apoyando a mi amiga pelianaranjada.

— Vamos Umi.— sonrió de nuevo.

¡Cielos Eli!

Suspire ante mi evidente derrota.

— Está bien, vamos.

En la cafetería, todas estaban disfrutando de su comida. Yo había optado por algo ligero, un sándwich con jugo de naranja.

— Umi, Umi~.— Kotori me veía, traviesa.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Hoy te sonrojaste en el entrenamiento ¿Te diste cuenta que la talla de brassiere de Eli aumentó?

Casi me ahogo con el jugo, llamando la atención de todas las chicas.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Maki.

— Estoy bien, gracias. — les sonreí y tomé una servilleta, mire a Kotori y le contesté — No me había fijado...

Y ahora que me lo dijiste, no podré evitar pensarlo...

Dije para mis adentros.

— Pensé que había visto perversión en tu mirada.— sonrió.

— N-No hay forma de que yo piense algo así.— desvié la mirada, claramente apenada.

— Lo sé.— sonrió. En verdad que esta chica...

Kotori sabe lo suficiente de mi como para darse cuenta de algo de lo que las demás, al menos dentro de lo que sé, no se han enterado.

Estoy enamorada de Eli...

No sé realmente cuando nació este sentimiento, pero ahora que he sabido de el, simplemente es imposible para mi ignorarlo.

Su sonrisa me quema el corazón.

Su voz hace que mi pensamiento se nuble.

Sus ojos son dos océanos misteriosos en los que quiero zambullirme.

Pero hasta ahora, tal y como si se tratara de un cliché romántico: No le he dicho acerca de este sentimiento.

Mi personalidad no me lo permite, además... ¿Qué puedo tener yo que no tenga cualquier otra persona?

No soy especialmente linda, ni siquiera divertida, soy demasiado seria y estudiosa. Ella también lo es, pero es precisamente por esto que no habría compatibilidad.

Nuestras citas no puedes tratarse solamente de estudiar y compartir libros. Yo... No quiero que solo se trate de eso.

En el fondo soy una romántica empedernida.

Quiero tomarla de la mano, quiero abrazarla y poder mirarla directo a los ojos.

La quiero a ella... Q-Quiero besarla... Y ser la persona más importante en su corazón.

Ese día eventualmente terminó y cada una se fue a su casa.

El día siguiente llegó.

 **Lunes.**

Sigo sin poder mantener la compostura cada vez que Eli canta o baila.

Kotori me ha dicho muchas veces que debo decirle. Pero ¿Cómo...?

— Un "me gustas" bastaría.— resolvió la castaña ceniza cuando le contaba acerca de mis inquietudes.

— ¡No puedo simplemente llegar y decirle eso!

— Si puedes... Pero la pena no te deja.

— Debería ser suficiente con algunas señales.

Kotori sonrió.

— De no estar Maki en el grupo, me atrevería a decir que eres la más inocente de µ's.

No supe qué contestar a eso, así que tomé un gajo de mandarina y lo metí a mi boca.

 **Martes.**

— Honoka ¿Me puedes pasar el presupuesto para el club de arte? Necesito anotarlo.

— Seguro.— Honoka comenzó a buscar entre la pila de papeles y carpetas — Aquí tienes.— sonrió.

Estaba realmente relajada. Si seguíamos ese ritmo, acabaríamos antes de lo previsto y tendríamos más tiempo para practicar.

Ser parte del consejo estudiantil realmente era un trabajo arduo, pero me gustaba ese ambiente.

— Hola chicas ¿Cómo van?— dijo Nozomi entrando junto con Eli.

— ¡Nozomi! Entras justo en el momento indicado, no entiendo cómo hacer esto... Le iba a preguntar a Umi pero no quería un sermón.

— ¡Hey!

Nozomi solo sonrió.

— Vamos Honoka, Umi solo quiere ayudarte de la mejor manera.— Eli puso ambas manos en mis hombros en señal de apoyo.

Mi cara se encendió al instante.

— Eli tiene razón, pero bien, dime en qué tienes dudas.— ofreció Nozomi.

— ¿Tu cómo vas Umi?— Eli se agachó para mirar mis reportes.

— B-Bien...

— ¡Harasho! Siempre he confiando en tu responsabilidad, eres realmente genial Umi, tienes una letra muy bonita.— mi corazón dió un vuelco — Continúa, solo quiero ver.

— B-Bien.

Seguí escribiendo. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella se acercó a Honoka para preguntarle si había entendido la forma de llenar esas hojas.

La escena se veía tierna y feliz en cierta manera. Nozomi y Eli parecían dos madres aconsejando a su hija.

Ese pensamiento fue amargo, volví mi vista a la hoja y seguí con mi trabajo.

¿Nozomi y Eli?

Siempre estaban juntas, no sería algo extraño que terminaran siendo una pareja.

Nozomi era amable, carismática, divertida, era hermosa...

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era la clase de pensamientos que debería tener en horas de trabajo escolar.

 **Miércoles**.

— Bueno, esta es la pista de la canción chicas.— dijo Maki mientras sacaba su celular y lo ponía en el centro de la mesa.

— ¡Se escucha genial nya!

— Es muy buena Maki.— sonrió Hanayo.

— Es... Buena.— Nico se encogió de hombros.

— Hi-Hice lo que pude, si no te gusta, solo dilo, no necesito tus indirectas.— dijo Maki desviando la mirada.

— Me gusta.— dijo la pelinegra, causando el sonrojo de Maki.

— G-Gracias...

— Estoy segura que Eli se escuchará hermosa en ésta canción.

— ¿Q-Que cosas dices Nozomi?— la chica de cabello rubio se sonrojó — Me halagas demasiado...

— Es que me gusta mucho tu voz.

— N-Nozomi...

— Bueno chicas ¿Cuándo empezamos a ensayar?— preguntó la pelimorada.

— Umi...

Kotori me tomó de la mano.

— ¿Hmm?, ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si ¿Por qué?

— Es qué... ¿No viste nada?

— ¿Eh? No, perdón. Estaba pensando en los horarios para los entrenamientos. Tenemos mucho trabajo aún en el consejo, tenemos que ser muy organizadas.

— Si... Lo siento, no era nada.— Kotori me sonrió.

 ** _Lo siento yo también Kotori... Vi y escuché todo..._**

 **Jueves**.

Hoy sería un buen día.

El viento soplaba de forma agradable y el sol no quemaba, pero tampoco era débil.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente.

Iba a ser agradable.

Hoy la práctica sería terminando las clases. Así que cuando la profesora nos dejara salir, nos veríamos en la azotea.

— ¡No~! Esto es malo.— Exclamó Kotori.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Honoka y yo volteamos hacia nuestra amiga.

— He olvidado mi mochila deportiva en la sala del consejo.

— Vamos por ella, aún es temprano para la práctica.

— Iré con Honoka, será mejor que tu vayas arriba, las de primero seguramente ya deben estar ahí.

— ¿Seguras?

— Si, en un momento vamos.— Honoka me sonrió.

Pasé a cambiarme al tocador y subí.

— ¡Lo que intento decir es...!

Me detuve en seco, estaba un poco lejos de la puerta, así que no alcanzaba a percibir bien la voz. ¿Era Hanayo, Maki?

— Quizá esto sea repentino... Pero...— fui deteniendo mi ascenso hasta quedarme parada detrás de la puerta — ¡Me gustas... Eli!

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido a mi alrededor.

—... ¿En serio Nozomi?

— Siempre ha sido así... Y mi corazón ya no aguanta verte cerca y a la vez tan lejos...

Escuché una leve risa de Eli.

— Gracias... Nozomi... También te quiero... ¡Me gustas Nozomi!

Casi por impulso, abrí la puerta lentamente.

Nozomi y Eli compartían un beso que parecía sacado de una película. La chica de cabello rubio sostenía las mejillas de la ojiverde.

No quiero ver esto...

Estuve a punto de regresar por donde vine, pero se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

— U-Umi... ¿Desde hace cuanto estás ahí?— me preguntó Eli con nerviosismo.

Las palabras no salen de mi garganta.

— Lo siento, sé que no estás acostumbrada a ver a dos personas besándose.— sonrió Nozomi.

— N-No... No es eso... Lo siento por entrar así...

Quiero llorar...

— No te preocupes, es nuestra culpa. Nozomi me tomó por sorpresa con su confesión.

— ¿Confesión nya?

— Oh vaya...— exclamó Nico.

— Nozomi~. — Hanayo tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos y sonreía — ¿Qué respondiste Eli? ¡Me alegra mucho esto!

— B-Bueno yo...

— ¿Confesión?— Escuché a Kotori detrás de mi.

Bajé la mirada.

Todas comenzaron a felicitar a Nozomi y Eli.

— Umi...— Kotori tomó mi mano.

No hagas eso... Me harás llorar...

— Bueno chicas, luego seguimos con esto. Umi ¿Empezamos con el entrenamiento?— Eli me sonrió.

Por primera vez... No sentí felicidad al ver su sonrisa. Pero arreglé mi semblante y tosí.

— Por favor.

Al terminar, Kotori me acompañó a mi casa.

— Umi yo...

— Que felicidad...

— ¿Qué?

— Que felicidad... Había en los ojos de Eli ¿Lo viste?

— Umi...

Miré al cielo.

— ¿Lo viste?

Kotori no dijo nada.

— Realmente se ven... Muy bien juntas...

Sentí el abrazo de mi amiga, en ese momento no pude más y comencé a llorar.

 ** _Te amo Eli..._**

 ** _No te quedes con Nozomi..._**

 ** _Quédate conmigo..._**

 ** _xxxxxxxxx_**

 **Viernes**.

Hay muchas cosas que no digo por el bien común.

Son palabras que jamás diré...

— Buenos días Umi.— su sonrisa que me quema el corazón.

— Buenos días Eli.

— Esforcemonos hoy.

Su voz que nubla mi pensamiento.

— Seguro que si.

— Hola chicas.

— Bienvenida Nozomi.

Sus ojos que son el océano donde quiero zambullirme.

— N-Nozomi ¿Por qué me tomas la mano tan de repente?

— Es que te extrañé~

—... Y-Yo también...

Su corazón... Que nunca será mío.

— ¡Empecemos la práctica chicas, el concierto está cerca!


End file.
